Unstoppable Hedgehogs!
by MichaelatheGhosthog14
Summary: Sonic, Shadow and Silver are a famous rock band that have the lives everyone envies, but it was taken away when they have to go to high school. Then realized that things are bad when they met Amy, Rouge, Blaze and new friends, but when their manager and the school's mean girls are after them, will the boys save their careers as well as their school lives?
1. Chapter 1

Unstoppable Hedgehogs!

Chapter 1: Meet the Band!

In a rock concert in Los Angles, a stadium full of screaming, cheering and adoring fans waving glow sticks and calling the band members names and screaming at their loudest. Then the curtains came up and the crowd screamed again as they saw the band members. One, a male blue hedgehog dressed in dark blue ripped jeans, a red T-shirt with the words "Unstoppable Hedgehogs!" in golden letters, red and white shoes with golden buckles and bright red earphones around his neck and plays a double necked purple guitar with a body that looks like a hedgehog's head and plays the beat of All I Live For by Stigma. Then the lead singer; who is a black hedgehog with red highlights, has a black T-shirt with the words "Unstoppable Hedgehogs!" in red letters, has black jeans with red skull markings and red, white, black and gold air shoes has his eyes closed and his arms crossed then after a few moments he opened them and began to sing.

"All I live for..." he began.

Then the blue hedgehog began to play loudly as he can making the fan scream and he was accompanied by a silver white hedgehog playing an aqua drum set. He was wearing the same shirt like the other two except his was a dark grey with the same words in aqua, has long ripped jeans and multicoloured boots and has an aqua bandanna around his neck and he was playing the drum beat loudly as well as the black hedgehog began to sing again.

"Did you even think that I'd be here just for today, for today." the black hedgehog began as the other two hedgehogs kept in tempo.  
"To achieve the things I have in such a slow way without breaking. See these things with in my eyes and it's all I live for, pushed too hard I'll become blind, from the pain and struggle..." The whole audience was waving their glow sticks in sic and cheering wildly, then the black hedgehog continued as the lights on staged changed into random colours and the blue hedgehog and the silver hedgehog did their own solos, then the black hedgehog began singing again.

"Give up everything for one last and final chance to make it last, to feel the though of success of holding in my hand, without breaking...See these things with in my eyes and it's all I live for, pushed too hard I'll become blind, from the pain and struggle..." then the part of the stage which the 3 are on began to rise leaving the audience in total awe and then the blue hedgehog did a solo and did a full split playing like the world will end if he didn't do that. Then the black hedgehog did the same and closed his eyes and sang.

"Breaking from my thoughts they tear me down, breaking all the times I've fell back. See these things with in my eyes and it's all I live for, pushed too hard I'll become blind, from the pain and struggle...See these things with in my eyes and it's all I live for, pushed too hard I'll become blind, from the pain and struggle..." Then the stage they were on went lower but not all the way, the lights dimmed until they were spotlights on all of them then the silver hedgehog stopped drumming and his spotlight went out. The blue hedgehog lowered his guitar's dynamics and then the black hedgehog sang again.

"All I live for..." then his spotlight went out then the blue hedgehog began to play loudly again as the silver hedgehog's spotlight came back on and he began to drum again, then the finished together in badass poses and their spotlights went out and the crowd went wild again.

After the concert, the three hedgehogs went into their white limousine driven by their chauffeur and manager Eggman. "So boys, how was your concert?" he asked.  
"It was tight." said the blue hedgehog giving a thumbs up.  
"I guess it was OK..." said the black hedgehog not butting in the conversation with his eyes half closed and arms crossed.  
"Why are you always so moody after our concerts Shadow?" the silver hedgehog asked the black one.  
"Just leave it alone Silver..." the blue one warned.  
"Why not Sonic?" Silver asked the blue hedgehog.  
"Because I'm saving your butt from his rage." Sonic said.  
"OK boys, cut it out." Eggman said. "I have some important news for you."  
"What is it?" Sonic asked.  
"Wait until we get home..." said Eggman and 3 hours later, they made it to a huge mansion that looks like it can hold a whole high school. Eggman parked the limo near the the door, he got out and opened the door for the three hedgehogs. Then the all went inside to the living room, which had everything your heart desires.  
"Now what is it you have to tell us boss?" asked Sonic as he and the other boys sat with him on the sofa and Eggman in the lounge chair.  
"Well boys, you all are becoming teenagers now and I had a word with the record company that..." Eggman began then paused wondering if he should tell.  
"That..." Shadow said slightly curious.  
"That you three should no longer be home schooled anymore and go to high school." Eggman said, but the look of the hedgehogs was horror.  
"Eggman are you nuts?!" Sonic yelled.  
"We have like over a zillion fan girls back at our hometown and as soon as we step out our limo fangirls never leave us!" Silver added.  
"Boys." Eggman warned. "The record company thinks it's best you need to get a taste of the normal life again and make some more new friends and don't worry about being spotted by fans, we have everything you need for school tomorrow and disguises so no one will know who you boys are."  
"But..." Silver began but was cut off.  
"No buts, it's all set and done and I don't want to see anymore protesting." Eggman said and the three knew once he said it like that, his word was final. "OK boys, let's all get some dinner and eat." Eggman said hoping to put the boys in a better mood but it didn't help a bit. Then the boys took their showers, brushed their teeth went into Sonic's room to chat.  
"Man, I can't believe the record company did this to us!" Sonic said angrily.  
"Yeah, I kinda like this life we have." added Shadow.  
"But the good thing is, we'll have disguises so nobody will never know who we are..." Silver said trying to be optimistic.  
"Maybe you're right Silv." Sonic said. "But let's just get some sleep...the sooner we sleep, the sooner we can survive school."  
"Right, night Sonic." Silver said as he left for his room.  
"Later Sonic..." Shadow said as he did the same.  
Sonic just plomped down on his bed and turned of the lights, then he snuggled down and before he slept he though what their first they is gonna be like before his eyes closed down heavy with sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Unstoppable Hedgehogs!

Chapter 2: First day of School and Meet the Fan Girls

The next morning, the three hedgehogs woke up early for their first day of high school. All three of them took showers and each went into their own rooms to dress. Sonic had on a blue T-shirt, red jeans and his trademark shoes, Shadow wore dark shades, a red shirt with skulls and crossbones on it, a black jacket, long black jeans and his shoes and finally, Silver had on a white T-shirt with music notes on them, aqua safari jeans and his trademark shoes. They all went downstairs for breakfast where their housekeeper, Farah, a black hedgehog with long jet-black hair, blue eye shadowed eyes with light brown pupils, purple dress and shoes and an emo personality. Shadow admitted he thinks she's attractive but he's not her type. She's a great girl and cook and her twin, Maxine, is the boys makeup artist and hair dresser as well.

"Hey boys." Farah greeted them.  
"Hey Fair." Sonic greeted the black hedgehog.  
"How you doing?" Silver asked.  
"Fine thanks, I just finished your breakfast." Farah said as she gave the boys pancakes, eggs and bacon.  
"Thanks Farah." Sonic said as he began to eat.  
"You're a gem." Silver added as he and Shadow eat.  
"Thanks guys." Farah said with a smile. "Oh, my sister said that she'll see you in her studio for your disguises." she added.  
"OK, we'll be there." said Sonic.

Later, after breakfast, the boys went to their makeup artist Maxine, she was the opposite of Farah even though they were twins. Maxine's pink with a short ponytail secured with a blue ribbon, a red shirt, a heart locket around her neck, a green skirt and long red and gold boots with longs socks.  
"Hey boys, ready for you disguises?" Maxine asked.  
"Yeah!" said Sonic smiling.  
"Yep." said Silver.  
"I guess..." said Shadow a bit doubtful.  
"Relax Shadow..." Maxine said. "After today, no one at school will ever know who you are...providing you all also put on contacts to hide your eyes' real colours and all."  
"OK, let's get started." said Sonic.

1 hour later, when Maxine was finished, the boys didn't look like themselves. Sonic has fake light brown bangs, light brown tips in his hair and also brown contacts to hid his green ones. Shadow's red streaks were dyed black to match his fur, he's wearing purple contacts and has purple fake hair covering his left eye and finally Silver eyes are now blue his front and back quills have been dyed aqua blue and the dark rings around his eyes have been hidden with a little make up.  
"Maxine, you're a genius." sad Sonic looking at himself in the mirror.  
"I have to say, now one will ever guess we're the Unstoppable Hedgehogs." added Shadow.  
"Not if you tell everyone." said Maxine. "Remember boys. When you hand out in high school, don't let anyone in school...especially the girls...know who you really are, otherwise your covers are blown."  
"Thanks for the tip Maxine." Sonic nodded.  
"Besides, everyone knows our band names. So we're in the clear with our real ones." Shadow added.  
"Now have a blast on your first day." Maxine added as the boys left for the bus.

Meanwhile, at a blue house, a pink hedgehog was walking down the street going to the school bus stop wearing a blue tank top with a pink pleaded skirt and pink and blue sneakers. There, she met a female purple cat wearing a short, crystal blue dress with a white babydoll bow, blue heels, her hair was in a ponytail and she's wearing blue star earrings and a white bat with a red tube top that shows a bit of her cleavage, a black leather jacket with fake diamonds and tiny hearts, a short, lavender skirt accompanied with fishnet stocking and black boots with silver buckles. She's also wearing purple eye shadow and black bat earrings and choker on a metal chain.  
"Hey Rouge! Blaze!" the pink hedgehog greeted and waved.  
"Hey Amy." the purple cat said noticing their pink friend.  
"Hello there hun." the white bat, whose names was Rouge also greeted Amy.  
"Did you see the Unstoppable Hedgehogs latest concert last night?" Amy asked her friends.  
"Yep." said Blaze smiling.  
"Sure did." added Rouge with a wink.  
"That band is number one!" Amy gushed.  
"I know, your bedroom is cover with posters of them." teased Blaze.  
"Also all their albums." added Rouge joining in and Amy became red.  
"As if you two don't have the equal amounts and had crushed on them as well." said Amy owning them and they became silent.  
"Subject change." Rouge announced. "You two ready for freshman year?"  
"Heck yeah!" said Blaze smiling.  
"You bet!" said Amy with a wink.  
Then the bus came, but before the bus came, three other hedgehogs came and all three both noticed the newcomers.


	3. Chapter 3

Unstoppable Hedgehogs!

Chapter 3: The meeting (Fangirls POV)

Amy's POV:  
Who are those hotties? I never seen them before. I saw the blue one upfront, I suddenly felt my heart flutter, my knees very week and totally ready to faint but I'm trying to control myself. The first thing I don't wanna do on the first day of school is to do embarrassing faints...especially in front of the new boys. I saw the brown pupils in his eyes and it kinda suited him and so does his hot brown hair. Wait, why am I describing him like this?!

Blaze's POV:  
I saw the new boys coming at our stop, I knew Amy was suddenly going gaga over the blue hedgehog, I giggled to myself then I saw the silver-grey hedgehog with blue tipped quills, I can't help but admire his Blue eyes, they're my fave colour. I felt a little blush creep on me, I can't help it! Every time I even took a 2 second glance my face turns bright pink, damn, I have to control myself!

Rouge's POV:  
Well, well, well...Looks like I have lovebirds in my crew...I can't help but chuckle and look at the hedgehog group. Then I saw the sexy looking black hedgehog with purple eyes with his hands in his pockets and a frown on his face. Even though that was kinda depressing, I can't help but think it's seductive. I would have a go with him, besides, every guy in school can't help but think I'm wicked hot. Oh hey! They're here!


	4. Chapter 4

Unstoppable Hedgehogs!

Chapter 4: The Meeting (Band Member's POV)

Sonic's POV:  
Well, me, Silver and Shadow are walking to the bus stop for school then I noticed the 3 girls there. I silently gulped to myself, hoping my disguise will work because these three are gonna prove if Maxine's magic still works. But I can't help but noticed the pink hedgehog there...she just looks...wow...in fact...I don't even think that's the word to describe her. Her hair's a beautiful shade of pink, I love her outfit, the blue compliments her well and her eyes look like you can see right through them...Wait, why am I acting like this?!

Shadow's POV:  
I was minding my own business, besides, I wasn't to happy about going to high school, especially with these nitwits I call friends and band mates. The bus was coming and up ahead I saw three girls there. A hedgehog, a cat and a bat. I looked at the bat and she looks really...well, hot...I also like her jacket, boots, earrings and choker. She looks like on of them bad girls...I like those kind of girls. But I remembered that we were in disguise and hoped that the girls don't recognize us. There's only one way to find out...

Silver's POV:  
The guys and I are kinda unhappy about being sent to high school but hey, we all have to follow the rules or we kiss our music careers goodbye. I noticed Shadow and Sonic looking at the pink hedgehog and the white bat. I giggled to myself thinking that those girls will never noticed us let alone date us...then I saw her...the female cat talking with them. She just looks...like an angel in that outfit she's wearing but I doubt she'll notice me and if I do ask her out, keeping our secret will be harder and we're now at the stop and hope our disguises work...


	5. Chapter 5

Unstoppable Hedgehogs!

Chapter 5: Introduction

As soon as the boys came over to the girls at the stop, they had some time to talk to the girls there.  
"Hey there." Sonic greeted.  
"Hi, nice to meet you." Amy greeted back.  
"You're new guys for school?" asked Rouge.  
"Yeah." Sonic said.  
"What's your names?" Blaze asked the three hedgehogs.  
"I'm Sonic." Sonic introduced.  
"The name's Shadow." Shadow greeted himself.  
"And I'm Silver." Silver introduced.  
"Nice to meet you boys, name's Amelia Rose. But I'm called Amy for short." Amy introduced herself.  
"I'm Blaze." the purple cat introduced herself to the hedgehogs.  
"And I'm Redolina, but I prefer to be called Rouge." Rouge introduced herself.  
"Cute names." Silver commented and that made Blaze blush a little.  
"So, you all moved here to Station Square?" Amy asked.  
"Yep." Sonic said. "Me, Shadow and Silver knew each other since we were 12."  
"Cool." Blaze said as the bus came to their stop.  
"Wanna sit next to us in the bus?" Rouge asked as her friends got on bored.  
"Sure." Sonic said.  
All six Mobians boarded the school bus, Sonic, Shadow and Silver got hit on by a few girls there and Amy, Rouge and Blaze felt slightly jealous. Amy sat next to Sonic, Shadow sat next to Rouge and Silver sat next to Blaze.  
While on the bus, the boys and girls were getting to know each other. Sonic found out that Amy loves music and a bit of a sucker for romance and dreams of finding her perfect someone and Amy found out Sonic also loves music and skateboarding. Shadow found out that Rouge loves being by herself sometimes and likes motorbikes and Rouge knows that Shadow likes motorbikes as well and his fave band is Crush 40. Silver knows that Blaze is a little tomboyish and loves reading in her spare time, Blaze also found out that Silver's love playing the drums and writes his own songs. While they were chatting they finally made it to school, Chaos High.


	6. Chapter 6

Unstoppable Hedgehogs!

Chapter 6: High School

The bus parked in an area reserved for a school bus to Sonic, Shadow and Silver's new school; Chaos High.  
"Here we are..." Silver said looking at the big, white, 2 story building.  
"Man this place is cool..." Sonic said gawking at the building.  
"Totally." Amy added which made him blush a little.  
As the bus parked, everyone got out of them bus and inside, Sonic and his friends stick together but Amy and her friends were still with them.  
"Hey, mind if we tag along?" Rouge asked them with a smirk.  
"Maybe we can show you guys around." Blaze offered.  
"Sure." Shadow said with a half smirk on his face.  
"That'll be great." Silver said.  
"Sure." Sonic smiled giving them a wink.  
Amy, Rouge and Blaze showed the boys everywhere around the school; the track and field, the swimming pool, you name it. Then they made it to the principal's office.  
"Here is where you guys'll need to get your schedules." Amy said.  
"But it's a sinkhole for detention..." Rouge added backing away but little did she know she bumped into the principal. She was a young looking skunk in her early 20's, she was wearing a pair of blue glasses, a sky blue sweater that matches her headband, a dark grey skirt and blue high heeled sandals.  
"Miss Rouge, please watch where you are going." she told the bat that bumped into her.  
"Oh sorry, Mrs. DeStorm..." Rouge apologized then the principal noticed the boy hedgehogs with her and her friends. "You three must be our new students."  
"Yes we are." Sonic said.  
"Well." the skunk said cleaning her glasses and putting them back on. "Come with me you three and I'll have you sorted out."  
"OK." Silver said as he and he friends went in and Mrs. DeStorm told the girls to go to their classes.  
After awhile, the boys were sorted out and were going to their first classes together which was Math class and they all found it.  
"Well, let's go..." Sonic told Silver and Shadow as they went in class. As soon as they went in, the girls in the class went wild as they saw them.  
"OK class, settle down." the teacher said to the students. "Now here are our new students: Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog."  
"Hey." Sonic greeted.  
"Hi." Silver said with a friendly smile.  
"Hey." Shadow said in his normal tone.  
"OK boys, now go and take a seat next to Tails and Knuckles over there." the teacher said pointing at three empty seats near a red echidna and yellow-orange fox. As the boys were going there, every girl has flirty faces as they looked at them. All three sat as the teacher began today's lesson. As the teacher was rambling on, the fox and echidna introduced themselves to the three hedgehogs.  
"Hey there, name's Tails." the fox greeted.  
"And I Knuckles." the echidna introduced himself.  
"Nice to meet yah." Sonic said.  
"Hey, you boys wanna hang with me and the other guys at lunch?" Tails asked.  
"Sure, we'll be there." Sonic grin.  
"Great, see yah at the cafeteria." Knuckles said as he and Sonic brofist.


	7. Chapter 7

Unstoppable Hedgehogs!

Ch 7: Mean girls...

At lunchtime, Sonic, Shadow and Silver went to lunch with Tails and Knuckles. As they went there they met up with Amy, Blaze and Rouge with two other girls. One was a cream coloured rabbit with long brown hair, eyes and markings and she was wearing a little dark purple tube top with pink butterflies, a pink skirt with purple hearts and peace symbols and purple ballerinas with pink leg warmers and the other girl was a peach orange echidna with sapphire blue eyes, she was wearing a lime green T-shirt with the words "Peace, Love and Laughter" in orange letters, baggy brown pants that matches her headband and cloth bands tied in her hairs and black Polos.

"Hey boys." Amy greeted them.

"Hey." Sonic greeted them. "Who are your other friends?"

"This is Cream." Amy said introducing the rabbit. "And Tikal."

"Hey." they both greeted.

"Hello ladies." Knuckles smirked at Tikal.

"Hi." she giggled and blushed.

"OK. Let's just go to lunch and we can talk there." Tails said and everyone agreed.

~At lunch...~

All of them were chatting at a lunch table and eating and were getting to know each other.

"And Cream here reads and watches Harry Potter." Amy told them.

"Ames..." Cream blushes in embarrassment when Amy told them that random fact but Tails smiled.

"That's cool." Tails smiled. "I have all the books in the series and read them 9 times!"

"Ha! 10!" Cream smirked.

"Looks like there's a love blooming soon..." Amy whispers to Sonic as she points at Tails and Cream talking to each other.

"Yep." the blue hedgehog smiled. Suddenly, 3 girls came in the cafeteria, one was a girl chipmunk with reddish-brown hair and lovely blue eyes, another was a brown hedgehog with honey-blonde hair and jade green eyes and finally the other girl was a red sexy fox with black hair with purple highlights and orange eyes.

"Oh no..." Amy and her friends moaned.

"What?" Sonic asked them.

"Those girls are trouble..." Cream moaned.

"Who are they?" Shadow asked.

"They're called the Princess Pack." Tails answered. "And Sally Acorn the Chipmunk is a princess and the pack's leader."

"Her groupies are Myra Elisabeth Hedgehog the III and Vixen the Fox." Amy groaned at the mention of their names.

"They're the school's most popular girls and all boys go nuts over them." Blaze growled.

"But underneath all that hotness are cold hearts and they're mean girls, they always pick on me and my friends thinking their more inferior than us." Amy added.

"Speak of the devil." Rouge said as they came over to them.

**_Since people are getting a bit miffed at Sally being the bad guy in this fanfiction, I'll state this here and now: I respect Sally Acorn, so don't judge me cuz I'm a Sonamy fan and yes, I also respect her makers but the reason I put Sally there is because having too many fan characters can mess up your story a bit, and before you grip about "I should've put Fiona there instead of Sally cuz she's a bitchy character" is because I harldy even know Fiona except she's Scourge's girl in the comics and broke Tails and Sonic's hearts. OK, with this out of the way, enjoy reading the story and please enough with the "Sally isn't a [Insert word here]" or "Should have put and OC in Sally's place" reviews. I'm sick and tired of them._**


	8. Chapter 8

Unstoppable Hedgehogs!

Ch 8: Meeting the Mean Girls

"Well, well, well." Sally commented seeing the company, then turned her attention to the 3 boy hedgehogs. "Who do we have here?"

"If you must know Sally." Amy frowned. "They're the new kids. The blue one is Sonic, the grey one Silver and the black one is Shadow."

"She didn't asked you Amelia." Myra snapped at Amy calling her her full name. "She was talking to the hedgehogs here."

"Amy already did told you our names." Sonic told them sharply, Sally looked at Sonic and her mood instantly softened.

"Sorry." Sally said genuinely. "Ignore Myra, she's just...snappy..."

"Huh?" everyone said surprised at Sally's behavior.

Myra and Vixen where going to ask their leader why she told Myra off when they noticed the blue hedgehogs' buddies. Vixen looked at Shadow and she had a tiny blush when she saw his mysterious purple eyes. She thought they were sexy...really sexy...Myra looked at Silver and wondered why he's named that even though he has blue quills. She can't help but think he's kinda cute. Blaze noticed the odd looks the three were giving them, so did the others and they didn't like it one little bit...

"Ahem...Sally you were saying?" Amy commented, breaking them out of their daydreams.

"Huh?" Sally questioned, then remembered what she was doing. "Oh yeah, mind if we sit with you guys?"

"YES!" Amy and her friends yelled.

"Thanks." Vixen said as she and her friends sat next to Sonic, Shadow and Silver while the others slapped their faces.

Lunch was a personal hell for everyone but mostly Amy, Rouge and Blaze. They were annoyed at Sally and her friends talking about themselves and flirting with the hedgehogs at the same time. They were relieved that the lunch bell rang and they all went to classes.

"That was torture." Amy commented as she and Blaze went to class.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Blaze retorted as she went into class with Amy, but to their surprise, they saw Sonic and Silver in class with them.

"Hey boys." Amy greeted.


	9. Chapter 9

Unstoppable Hedgehogs!

Chapter 9: Thinking about You

After what seemed like a hectic day, Sonic, Shadow and Silver went together to the bus stop talking about their first day at a high school.

"It wasn't so bad." Sonic said optimistic and smiling.

"Apart from those mean girls...yeah." Silver added and nodded with agreement and by the tone of his voice, he's really disgusted about those mean girls.

"Come on guys, we have to get back home." Shadow added as the three hedgehogs walk to the bus stop where they met up with Blaze and Amy, at first they didn't noticed them until Sonic called them.

"Oh hey guys." Amy greeted them with a wave and smile which causes Sonic to blush just a tiny bit.

"Hey girls, how's it going?" Silver asked the cat and hedgehog girls.

"We're great." Amy told them, Sonic looked an noticed someone's missing.

"Hey, where's Rouge?" Sonic asked the rosy coloured hedgehog.

"Oh, occasionally Rouge either flies home or hangs with us." Amy explained.

"And occasionally, gets us tickets to the Unstoppable Hedgehogs concert." Blaze added with a nod smiling, but it dropped a little when she noticed the boys are a little bit nervous when Blaze mentioned their band name.

"She does?" Shadow said smirking slightly.

"Yeah, we're all great fans of them." Amy told them blushing a little out of embarrassment.

"And Amy's got all their albums." Blaze added smirking and teasing her only to make her blushing redder.

"Really?" Sonic said a bit impressed at the pink haired hedgehog.

"Yeah." Amy admitted. "They're the most awesome band since Crush 40. Especially when that blue hedgehog sings."

Sonic felt really warm in the cheeks when Amy mentioned that she adored his singing even unbeknownst to her she was looking right at him.

"Amy, I'm glad your my biggest fan...because now...I'm a fan of you..." Sonic though in his head, but his thoughts were interrupted when he saw a female bat fly down to them, it was Rouge and by the looks on her face, she was really excited about something.

"Hey Rouge. Why are you so thrilled?" Amy said to her punk bat friend.

"I was flying about town and guess what?" Rouge said almost yelling.

"What?" Everyone said, then Rouge produced about 10 tickets in her hand.

"I got tickets to the Unstoppable Hedgehogs Concert next weekend!" Rouge squealed and Amy and Blaze celebrated, only the boys weren't exactly so thrilled about it.

"What's the matter guys?" BLaze asked them.

"Oh...I..." Sonic began but Silver finished it for him.

"We don't think we'll be able to come..." Silver said a bit uneasy.

"Aww..." all three girls said disappointed. Sonic felt bad that they upset them but he had an idea on how he can make it up to them.

"But, well go to the Crush 40 concert week after." Sonic added and the girls faces lit up.

"Thank guys, you're the best!" Amy said as she hugged Sonic making him feel happy inside then the bus came for them.

"Here's out bus." Sonic said as he and the others went in. "See yah girls!"

"Bye." Amy and her friends waved to them as the bus left.


	10. Chapter 10

Unstoppable Hedgehogs!

Ch 10: Concert and Suspicions

After a hectic school week, Amy and her friends were walking downtown after school to find outfits for the Unstoppable Hedgehogs concert tomorrow night. The were in the mall in one of the most stylish boutiques around. Amy was talking to Cream about the Sonic, Shadow and Silver, but Cream was a little disappointed the boys weren't coming with them.

"That's a shame Amy." Cream said apologetically to the cherry blossom coloured hedgehog, who was looking at some T-shirts.

"I know but they promised to go to the Crush 40 concert next weekend." Amy reasurred the young rabbit as she choose a navy blue shirt with some frilly white lace at the sleeves and has tiny diamonds studded at the V shaped neckline.

"But we're so lucky we snagged a few tickets to the concert." Blaze added as she came out the changing room wearing a pair of denim jeans, a green tank top with music notes on it and electric green converse.

"Awesome outfit Blaze." Cream smiled as she looked at the lavender cat's ensemble.

"OK, comment on this." Rouge told the others outside as she came out in a one strapped shirt with bold lightning bolts on it, a miniskirt embroidered with gold and red ribbons on both sides and a pair of red gladiator heals.

"Fabulous Rouge, as always." Tikal told her as she looked at her outfit with admiration.

"Fabulous nothing." said a voice that was too familiar to the other five as they all turn and saw Sally, Mira and Vixen.

"Who are you to judge Sally?" Rouge growled giving her an angry look.

"Because unlike you girls, I got backstage passes to meet and greet the band." Sally said rudely to them and to prove her point, Myra and Vixen showed their passes and waved them in front of Amy and her friends like they were worms on fish hooks. The two girls smirked more as she saw Amy, Rouge and Blaze's cheeks get flustered at their prizes.

"And not only that." Myra also stated flipping her honey-brown hair and giving an evil smirk and eyes at the angered group.

"We are getting the band members to fall for us too." Vixen rubbed in.

"As if." Cream said rolling her brown eyes. "The Unstoppable Hedgehogs will never fall for wicked witches like you."

That made Vixen really made and she was about to fight the little bunny but Sally put a hand in front of the angry fox girl.

"Cool it Vixy." Sally ordered her as she blocked her. "We can't waste our time with this commoner and her dead common friends. Let's just pay for our outfits and leave."

"Right..." Vixen agreed as she left with Myra and Sally; who led the way to the salesgirl, paid for their outfits and sashayed out.

"Those girls are so evil." Tikal said in grimace as she saw the three girls sashayed out the door.

"The band members would even like them from day one." Blaze added as she pictured the band members being disgusted at the sight of Sally and her snobby friends.

"Still..." Amy sighed sadly paying for her outfit. "It would be cool to actually meet the band members and be their girlfriends."

"Yeah." Rouge agreed with a sad nod thinking about how amazing it'll be to be a girlfriend of a band member."

"If I ever become a band member's girl, I'd would love him for his personality and character, not because he's famous and rich." Blaze added as she too fantasied what life will be like as a an Unstoppable Hedgehog's band member's girlfriend.

"Me too." Amy and the others agreed as they left with their paid outfits and went to the food court on the ground floor.

~Meanwhile...~

"I can't believe we blew our chance at our first dates..." Sonic sighed sadly as he talked to Shadow and Silver as he removed his contacts and fake hair.

"Yeah." Silver nodded in agreement as he washed out the dye in his quills.

"It's not our fault that we have a concert tomorrow." Shadow told them as he removed his fake hair as well and purple contacts.

"And to think we're getting used to our normal lives." Sonic sighed sadly as he thought about his new friends and Amy, his face became apple red when he went to her.

"A hedgehog's gotta do, what a hedgehog's gotta do." Shadow added as he went to the sink to wash out the dying his quills as soon as Silver finished, then Eggman came in to the scene.

"Hello boys." he greeted them.

"Hey Eggy." Sonic said cheekily to him but Eggman rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, you ready for the concert tomorrow?" he asked all three of them.

"Ready." Sonic said with a thumbs up.

"Guess so." Shadow shrugged.

"Yep." Silver nodded.

"OK, I'll see you in the recording studio and can't wait to hear the new tunes." Eggman said smiling.

"OK!" Sonic said as he, Silver and Silver went to the recording studio. As soon as they left the room the smile on Eggman's face was plastered with an evil sneer.

"If you can call that garbage music." Eggman said to himself with an evil smirk. "To think years ago I used to work for those reckless boys' record company and I used to be a singing sensation! The king of it all...but ever since their parents came into the spotlight, I became reduced to a has-been and forced to be their manager! But this time I'm gonna make my big comeback...by first getting rid of those boys and let my secret plan come together..."

Eggman then pulled a picture of a blueprint he was working on for years. It was somehow linked to their demise.

"And this time, I'll make sure I stay on top..." he added darkly ans he confiscated it and went to the recording studio.


End file.
